


A Leap Through Time

by Phantomthiefwriter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomthiefwriter/pseuds/Phantomthiefwriter
Summary: Someone is messing with timelines when they really shouldn't, especially when it is a timeline that needs to stay consistent. Truth has chosen the ex-alchemist Edward Elric to deal with this stranger, especially since they are messing with his timeline. Once something is set in stone, you can't go back to change it.





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

Edward sat up with a gasp.  
It seems like the world went completely void of colour, scent and sound. Nothing else was around other than a non to familiar gate accompanied by a figure also made of nothingness but a familiar leg accompanied it.

"Hello again, alchemist. It's such a pity that once you believe you can never achieve this place again, you simply appear." Truth described with a tense voice. 

Edward was startled. He did not understand how exactly he got to where he is. He simply thought it was not possible for him to be here again. How wrong he was.

"How is this possible, I am unable to even perform alchemy anymore, believe me I tried, just to make sure. I was certain that I was never going to see your shitty face again." Edward said with a grimace on his face, slightly still coaxed with disbelief. 

Truth answered. "I brought you here this time. Simply because I can." 

"What the hell are you thinking of this time bastard?! I haven't crossed the laws of alchemy since I can't perform it anymore! Why? Everything was resolved! Al got his body back and is living his life! I got my two kids and Winry. What could you possibly want with an ex alchemist like me? I have no purpose to you. Just leave me the fuck alone and let me get back to my life. Isn't there possibly anybody else life you could fuck up or is it you're not finished fucking mine up? Aren't you tired of playing the same old games over and over again?". The ex-alchemist was getting quite angry at this point of time. 

"Simply put Edward, you are frankly the best person to help me in this case. That is the reason I brought you back". Truth said with not even the slightest smile on his face.

Edward sighed. "Why, don't you have enough power to fix whatever you wanted to? Why do you need me?" 

"This is not something to concern yourself with. I just want you to do it. I.. truth trusts you the most with this mission. I simply believe that you are the best solution to this situation". Truth answered tilting their head to the side.

"And what is this so called "mission?” what makes you think I'm the most qualified?". Edward asked.

Truth responded with a smirk.  
"Because Mr. Alchemist. It is you I believe that simply can fix this as it correlates with your timeline. Someone is going back in time and changing pasts that need to be written in stone, such as your own".


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A blast to the Past

_Truth responded with a smirk. "Because Mr. Alchemist. It is you I believe that simply can fix this as it correlates with your timeline. Someone is going back in time and changing pasts that need to be written in stone, such as your own"._

Edward was conflicted, was time travel even possible? Where is the science behind it? How could this possibly be true? How could he even trust that it was the truth that the figure in front of him was sprawling out?

_“Could it be alchemy? Could it be related to alchemy? But how could it be alchemy? The laws of alchemy could never allow time travel. The gate perhaps? Alternate universe? No this is the past that Truth is speaking of. Meddling with the past can lead to different timelines though technically speaking if time travel was possible.”_

“Wait a minute, is time travel even possible? Does it have to do with the gate? I do remember the time I was stuck in Gluttony’s stomach, and when I used the philosopher’s stone that Envy had it brought me here and then home, but that wasn’t time travel. This makes no sense to me. How could someone find the scientific reasoning behind time travel and made it possible? Why would you want a measly ex-alchemist to deal with a time traveler?” Ed reasoned.

“Because Edward, you are closer to this time traveler then you would seem to believe. And on the bright side, I am offering your gate back so you can perform alchemy once more, as you will need it for your journey, and I will even throw in your dear old good leg as well. Equivalent Exchange if you will.” Truth had replied with a grin on their face.

“Yeah okay, give me my leg back then, right now.” Ed replied with his arms crossed.

“After you are done with your “mission”, it won’t be good to work with a malnourished leg now is it Mr. Alchemist?”

_He has a point, the damn bastard. But hey, who can deny a deal like this?_

“Will I be able to keep my alchemy once this is over? Or do I have to give it back?” Ed questioned.

“Well, on that promised day, you gave up your gate to bring back your brother’s body. But I guess I can make an exception, which is only if you succeed.”

“Ok guess there’s no way of talking out of this, so it’s better to get it done and over with. Since you’re so called “God” I am guessing you have the ability to send me forwards or backwards in time. So let’s get a move on? I have better things to do then mettle with your problems.” Ed said with determination in his voice.

“Very well” Truth agreed

All of a sudden Edward had felt very lethargic, just like as if someone had administered a very strong anesthetic, something that he was all too familiar with. The void space around him now gave off a dull colour rather than a bright white, his vision started to become distorted with black edges around his eyes, blocking his view, he felt his body become heavy and collapsing to the ground was inevitable, he fell to his knees and next was the lumbar region of his chest, the ground seemed cold, colder than usual, and lumpier than what it should be, it smelt mildly of mildew and grass. He felt himself succumb to the dark.

Edward felt cold.

Edward felt wet.

He was also slightly sore, probably from laying on hard ground.

Edward was highly uncomfortable.

But nothing he is not used too.

He woke up with a gasp.

He began coughing, trying to gain some oxygen.

Just like he was reaching for air, as if he was drowning.

He was looking up at a night sky, a sky full of stars accompanied by a full moon. Thankfully there was enough light reflecting off the moon he could eventually make out his surroundings. He was laying in wet, cold grass. He was shivering, not the best weather to wake up to in the middle of nowhere.

_Where the fuck am I? Did I drink too much last night or something? Nah not possible since alcohol tastes like ass, and im nothing like colonel bastard. Did I dream meeting with truth again? Or did that really happen? Something is telling me that it really did happen. Could they not possibly place me in a better spot? I am going to end up losing my arm again because of hypothermia. I should probably get up and try to get somewhere warm._

Edward turned his head the other way, he was currently facing a tombstone that read his mother’s name. It startled him for a moment, then he got used to it all too quickly.

_Why the fuck? Why am in a cemetery? Couldn’t think of a more original place Truth? Well, can it get any better than this? Truth has a very warped sense of humour. Seems like they placed me in Resembool._

Edward began to get up, now standing he began to exit his way out of the cemetery, walking past his family house.

_Wait a minute._

_The house still stands._

_And since I’ve seen my mother’s headstone, this must be before or shortly after Al and me attempted human transmutation. Ok truth I see what you were trying to achieve here. It’s so I can identify approximately what time I am in, right?_

Edward stared at the house for a good minute or two, looking through the windows, when suddenly he heard faint footsteps.

Edward quickly went to hide behind the house so the figure wouldn’t see him. Someone appeared from the darkness, wearing a long black cloak concealing any physical attributes Ed could possibly use to try to identify the stranger. Light appeared from the windows of the house.

_It’s blue, possibly from an alchemy reaction._

It suddenly turned red.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The light turned red.

Shit! I guess this is exactly when we did human transmutation

Ed watched as the mysterious person opened the door to his house and stepped in, leaving the door open wide. Ed silently followed his way in, regardless of this being the worst night of his life.

"What is this person doing?" Edward whispered to himself.

The stranger was preparing a transmutation circle and activated it. Once activated it seemed to take effect on the other circle that was present this night, stopping it before anything drastic could happen.

He's trying to stop the transmutation? As much as I would love to change the past, when it is written initially it needs to stay that way, no matter how much pain it may bring. I have to stop them. Or else I would have never gotten to where I am today.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do this without breaking their attention and finding me out? I need to ruin their circle". Ed mumbled to himself.

He looked around his surroundings. He noticed a flower vase close to where the stranger drew his circle.

"If I can ruin it with water, but how am I going to do that without being noticed? Wait? Truth gave me back my alchemy? I can use that? It's been a while. I wonder if I still got the moves." Ed smirked to himself

He clapped his hands as quietly as he could and touched the ground, sending ripples through the ground hereby knocking the vase full of water directly onto the circle, destroying it and stopping the stranger's transmutation from being completed. Ed heard the stranger curse and watched as the stranger scrambled to make a new once, but the deed has been done.

Silence and the screaming replaced it.

Edward could hear everything so clear and crisp. He's heard these words so many times in his nightmares, he's said these words so many times in his nightmares.

"Give him back! He's my brother! Take my leg, take my arm, take my heart - anything, you can have it! Just give him back! He's my little brother, he's all I have left!"

Just hearing those words with his own voice and being present for the second time made Edward have chills and general sense of unease.

He heard a something fall down with a huge clang.

Must be the armour I used to bind Al's soul to.

Ed had heard the clap to finalize the deal he had made.

He heard the stranger swear loudly as he watched him scramble to get up and then booked it to the back exit without noticing that Edward was ever there. Ed could have sworn that his footsteps while running sounded uneven.

Edward blanked out for a minute until he heard the rambling of metal and his younger brother's voice in panic, trying to pick up younger Edward and bring him to granny's house for help.

Shit, I've got to get out of here before they see me! That would be a mess I'm not willing to clean up. Plus isn't that stranger the guy that Truth wants me to stop? Why the fuck did I not chase after them as soon as they left the house? God I can be such an idiot sometimes!

Ed quickly gathered himself up and exited his childhood home, once exited he quickly did a backwards glance towards the home that held so many memories, the good ones as well as the bad ones as if he was certain he was not going to see it in person ever again.

"Now where did the bastard go?" Edward asked himself out loud.

Edward did a quick glace around his surroundings looking for the person who tried to stop his childhood mistake. There was no trace of where the mysterious person could have gone to. Not knowing what to do Edward just decided to go into town and search for a place to rest for the rest of the night and then begin his search fresh in the morning.

"Damn, I don't ever remember this night as being this chilly. Maybe it's just me? Maybe I'm getting a cold? That would fucking suck ass." Ed silently said to himself.

He eventually made it to the town, as it was still considered the middle of the night, there was no one outside for miles. Ed just continued down the streets until he came in front of a local motel, hoping it was still open. Searching his pockets for money he was surprised when he found a small amount in his pockets. Just enough for a night's stay.

Thanks Truth, for such a small sum of money that will totally get me far for the amount of work I'm doing to stop this person that's fucking up my timeline. They're so fucking thoughtful.

I hope that this place will let someone in this late.

Edward opened the door to the motel, expecting it to be locked but surprised when the door opened, letting him in to a warmer space. There was a woman leaning over the counter where people check in. Ed walked a little farther in just to discover that the woman was sleeping.

She looks so peaceful, I kind of don't want to wake her up just for the sake she may not be as peaceful woken up in the middle of the night, but I really need a place to stay the rest of the night so I guess there's really nothing else I can do.

Edward softly poked the woman in the arm to try to wake her up in the best way possible. Just to his luck she woke up quickly in shock.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you! I just need a place to stay and it looked like you guys were still open!" Edward said while raising his hands in a non-threat full way.

"Ah, don't worry about it! It's my fault as I fell asleep by accident. You need a room you say?" The innkeeper asked.

"Yes Please." Ed replied.

"Hey, you look kind of familiar. Have you been here before?" The inn keeper asked Ed.

"No? This is my first time here?" Ed replied.

"Oh I see, well nonetheless here's a room for you." She said while holding out a key to Edward.

Edward took the key from the woman and said his thanks. He took off in the direction to where his room was.

"Oh! I know, he looks like one of my past customers from a couple of nights ago. I wonder if they're related. Well they must be if they look that much alike." The innkeeper said to no one in particular.


End file.
